Hide and Go Seek!
by feronia.wings
Summary: The Gotei 13 are thrown into chaos when Yachiru wants to play hide and go seek! Follow the shinigami as they play for the "super duper amazingly awesome prize!"
1. Hide!

Disclaimer of Doom: I do not own Bleach.

"Everybody! Gather 'round!" Yachiru yelled eagerly, bouncing up and down in excitement. The group of people who had been summoned (for some, more like "forced" and "blackmailed") to the 11th Division surrounded the little fukutaicho, some looking apprehensive, some bored, and some amused. Yachiru gave them all a big grin before continuing.

"Thank you all SOOO much for coming!" she started, "Today, we are going to play a fun new game Big Boobies told me about that comes from the living world!"

Several people gave the strawberry blonde an accusing glare, the most reproachful being from her own taicho. If looks could kill, Rangiku would have dropped dead on the spot.

"Matsumoto…" growled said taicho, Toshiro.

"Eh? Taicho, calm down! It's not my fault! I didn't think she'd actually want to play it!" Rangiku defended herself.

"Hey! Whitey and Big Boobies! Shut up!" Yachiru shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the two offenders. "As I was saying…" she continued, "We are all going to play… HIDE AND GO SEEK!"

Everyone present silently stared at the pink haired girl, not entirely sure how to respond. Until, finally…

"Well then, I'll be going back to my Division now." Byakuya stated. "I have no time for such childish games. Renji, if you want, you may stay. You are not needed."

And with that, the regal man strode away, leaving an unhappy Yachiru behind him.

"Hey, hey! Bya-kun! That's no fun!" she pouted, actually stamping her foot in annoyance. "Oh well!" she turned to the remaining shinigami, grinning. "We can still play without that big old party pooper! Ok, so, who wants to seek?"

Another silence.

"Seek _what_?" Ikkaku asked, peeved. "Not all of us know how to play this ridiculous game, fukutaicho. In fact, screw this, I'm going to go train!"

He began to leave as well, following Byakuya's beeline to the exit, when Yachiru's voice stopped him.

"Fine, I guess Cueball doesn't want to win the prize." She said with a shrug. The bald man's ears pricked at this, as did numerous others in the crowd. The same thought seemed to rush through all their minds at once. _No one said anything about a prize…_

"What, may I ask, is this most wondrous prize that you speak of, fukutaicho?" Yumichika asked, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"You'll find out if you win! The prize was bought with money from the Shinigami Women's Association, so it's super duper amazingly awesome!" Yachiru cried, happy to finally have everyone's undivided attention.

"So, how do you play?" Renji asked, already getting pumped. He loved a challenge.

"It's simple, Pineapple-Head! All you gotta do is hide really, _really_ well, so no one can find you! But if the person who's seeking does find you, you gotta help them find everyone else. The last person to be found is the winner!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I agree with Kuchiki-san, this sounds childish. I'm leaving." Toshiro declared, turning to leave.

"But Shiro-chan! I wanted to play with you!" said Momo, tugging on Toshiro's sleeve. Several people snickered quietly to themselves. It was impossible for the stoic 10th Division taicho to refuse the 5th Division fukutaicho.

Toshiro sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Hitsugaya-taicho, not Shiro-chan, Bed-wetter Momo."

"That's mean, Shiro-chan!" Momo said cheerfully, smiling as Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. A pause, and then…

"Fine, I'll play." He said, a very faint blush sweeping across his face.

"Yay! Whitey's playing!" Yachiru shouted, jumping around some more. She abruptly stopped, and turned to the suddenly very eager group of shinigami. "Okies, so who's going to seek?"

No one wanted to volunteer. To become the seeker would be to sacrifice the chance of winning the prize.

"No one?" Yachiru demanded, looking around. "Fine, fine, YOU! You're the seeker!"

"Who, me?!" Hanataro asked, startled, as Yachiru pointed at him.

"Yes, you! Now start counting to 100, Turtle!" Yachiru cried happily, as she skipped out of the 11th Division.

"100?!" Hanataro exclaimed, eyes wide. He wasn't even entirely sure why he was here, never mind why he was supposed to count to 100.

"Good luck kid!" Ikkaku said with a smirk, running off with a stampede of people following close behind.

"_Why me?"_ Hanataro thought as he sighed, starting to count to 100…

* * *

I was playing hide and seek with the kids I babysit when this idea hit me.

This is going to be a multi-chapter story. Each chapter shows where a different shinigami is hiding until Hanataro (or someone else) manages to find them in the final chapter.

Anyway, give me ideas where everyone can hide. Anywhere in the Gotei 13 is fair game, so please help me out with hiding spots for everyone! Plus, who else you'd like to see playing. Obviously the people I mentioned above are playing, but if there is anyone else you'd like to see make an appearance, please let me know!

And please review! This story is kinda relying on all of you, so do your part!

…but no pressure, right? ^.^;

Either way, thank you for reading!

-Feronia


	2. Rangiku Matsumoto

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

"_Hmm… Where to hide?"_ Rangiku wondered, tapping a manicured nail to her lip as she ran to the 10th Division. Rangiku was a master at the art of hiding, as she had to frequently in order to escape paperwork and her taicho's wrath. Arriving in the 10th Division, she quickly scanned around for the perfect hiding spot.

"_What's the one spot no one would ever think to find me…?"_ It suddenly hit her.

"Of course!" she cried. Giddy with excitement, Rangiku shunpoed to her desk. She quickly pulled her chair out and proceeded to cram herself into the tight space, pulling the chair back towards her to make it appear as if she had never been there. Which, under normal circumstances, she never was. _"Let's see anyone find me now!"_ she thought triumphantly as she settled in to wait…

* * *

Oh, that Matsumoto. A special thanks to all my fabulous reviewers: **JoaNymAr12**,** EienSuzume**,** Miss Kioshi**,** and PiFace314**! Thank you all!

Next: Soifon and Yoruichi! Oh boy, _this_ should be interesting! XD

Please review! And even if you don't, thanks for reading!


	3. Soifon and Yoruichi Shihoin

**Soifon and Yoruichi Shihoin**

"Follow me, Soifon, I know a great place we can hide!" Yoruichi said with a smirk

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon replied, thinking,_ "I'd follow you to the end of the world and back, Yoruichi-sama…"_

Soifon came out of her reverie when she realized where they were heading: The 2nd Division.

"_Yoruichi-sama is a genius! Between the two of us, no one knows the 2__nd__ Division like we do! This game will be a piece of cake!"_ Soifon thought.

They arrived at the 2nd Division. Yoruichi glanced around, heading purposefully towards the back of the Division. Soifon followed behind, wondering where Yoruichi was going.

"_She can't possibly be heading for…"_ Soifon's eyes widened. _"Oh my God, she IS!"_

For Yoruichi was walking towards the 2nd Division taicho's bedroom.

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, what do I do, what do I do?!"_ the usually calm, cool, and collected taicho was currently having a mini-panic attack in her head, freaking out as the dark-skinned beauty strode into her room. She looked around and smiled.

"Yes, this is perfect." Yoruichi said happily as she sat down on the bed.

Soifon went scarlet. _"Yoruichi-sama's on my bed! Could this mean…? But it must!"_

"Oh, Yoruichi-sama! I always knew you felt the same way!" Soifon cried, squeezing her eyes shut and clasping her hands to stop the shaking. It was all too good to be true for the aloof captain.

"Feel the same way about what?" Yoruichi asked in an amused tone, clearly confused.

"Wha-?" Soifon looked up, to find that where once sat an elegant woman now peered a black cat.

"I'm going to hide amongst your black cat collection here on the bed. I'll blend in perfectly, no?" Yoruichi stated, obviously pleased with her chosen hiding spot.

"Oh… oh, of course, what I meant was, I always felt the same way about my collection! You'd be able to hide perfectly, yes, I knew you'd hide here, it's the perfect place, no one could ever find you here!" Soifon blabbed, trying to hide her horrible mistake as her face got redder and redder.

"Where are you going to hide? Perhaps under the bed?" Yoruichi asked as she settled herself amongst Soifon's extremely large black cat collection.

"Oh, yes, exactly what I was thinking, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon mumbled, face still crimson as she slid under the bed, too humiliated for words. _"I'm never going to live this down…"_

* * *

Poor Soifon! I felt so bad while writing this. If any OOC-ness occurred in this chapter, please let me know, I'll try to fix it. I'm sorry!

Thank you **EienSuzume**! You inspired this one! XD

And thanks to my reviewers **JoaNymAr12 and LuvleeCookieChan**!

And please! Don't be shy! I'll take any suggestions right now! Why do I keep using exclamation points! I don't know! AAH!

Now onto the next: Ikkaku and Yumichika. I've actually got a pretty good idea for those two…

Please review! Thank you!

P.S., have you guys seen Bleach 230? It's so cool! It shows all their zanpakuto in human forms. Momo's is _really_ cute! X3

You should check it out if you haven't seen it yet! It looks like it's going to be a pretty good filler arc, in my opinion. (Which ultimately adds up to nothing…)

Anyway…


	4. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa**

"Hey, Ikkaku, where do you plan on hiding?"

"You'll see." Ikkaku replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'm hiding in our Division's supply room." Yumichika sniffed, "It's the one place I can think of that meets my standards, yet no one would look for me in, for no one would think such a place beautiful enough for me."

Ikkaku frowned. "What the hell? That's where I was planning on hiding!"

"Oh, don't be such a ninny, we can both hide in there. It's large enough to hide 10 people, I'm sure we can both find places to hide."

"Fine." Ikkaku snarled. "But so help me, if you make me lose this game, I'll skin you alive with Hozukimaru. I will _not_ lose to Renji."

"See if I care."

"What'd you say?!"

"Calm down, we're here."

They entered the spacious room. It was cluttered with training swords, practice dummies, and other miscellaneous items to keep the 11th Division in top fighting form, which it always was thanks to the rigorous training of one Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Oh, very nice, I'll be in here." Ikkaku said, squeezing his way carefully into the katana cupboard.

Yumichika sighed. "You would hide in there. I'm sure you consider it part of training too, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it."

Yumichika looked around. The closet in the far corner caught his eye. Opening it, he found it reasonably empty, with only a bucket and mop in it. He smiled. _Perfect._

"I know you must think it beneath me to hide in the cleaning closet, of all places, but rest assured, this place would be the last anyone would think to look for _me_ in."

"Who the hell are you talking to, cause I'm not listening."

"Oh, just shut up." Yumichika glared in the general direction of the katana cupboard as he stepped into the closet, closing the door securely behind him.

Silence fell in the room. It was eventually broken by Ikkaku.

"Oi, Yumichika."

"Yes?"

"I always knew you were in the closet!" Ikkaku roared with laughter.

* * *

Mwahaha! I had to do it! Yumichika had it coming with his girly ways!

A thanks my wonderful reviewers, **fuzzibunniez, JoaNymAr12, LuvleeCookieChan, and blacksand1.** Thank you all so much!!!

And next chapter may or may not be Yachiru. I haven't decided yet if I want to save her for last or not… Could be Toshiro… Or someone else entirely… Review and let me know… please?

Speaking of which, please review! They make me feel oh so loved! X3

Thanks for reading!


	5. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai**

"Excuse me, Unohana-taicho, I need to get something out of the supply cabinet."

"I'm sorry, but you may not go into that supply cabinet at the moment." Unohana smiled gently.

"Wha- But, Unohana-taicho, some shinigami from the 11th Division just came in, and they-"

"I'm sure whatever you need from that supply cabinet, you can get somewhere else. Now, please, let's have a look at these shinigami. I'll be there in just a moment."

"Er, okay, Unohana-taicho…"

The 4th division unseated officer left with a confused expression on his face. _What was that about?_

Unohana waited until she was certain there was no one outside the door. She got up from the desk and walked over to the cabinet, opening it up and smiling at the occupants inside.

"I'm sorry, but I have to step out for a moment. This 'hide and go seek' game is pretty hard, huh?" she asked, amused at the sight of Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia squeezed amongst the medical supplies. Ichigo and Renji looked as if they had just been shoving each other around, trying to make more room, while Rukia was hissing insults at them.

"It sure is." Ichigo scowled. "Thanks for keeping them away, we really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. How could I refuse my three most frequent visitors?" Unohana asked in a teasing tone. It was true. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were checked into the clinic almost as often as the shinigami of the 11th Division. "Please try not to make too much noise while I'm gone, I wouldn't want all your efforts to go to waste."

"No need to worry about that, Unohana-taicho. I'll kick their asses if they make so much as one little peep." Rukia replied, her remark not matching the innocent fake smile plastered on her face.

"That's nice to hear, Rukia-san." Unohana said, her smile never wavering as she began to close the door again. "I'll be back soon."

"See ya!" Renji called out loudly, earning him a swift kick from Ichigo and punch from Rukia.

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!" could be heard screamed in unison from the supply cabinet as Unohana walked out the door, smiling as she thought, _My, what an interesting game this is turning out to be._

* * *

Gotta love Unohana. :)

I typed this and another story on a 12 hour trip up north. I finally made it here, so here's the new chapter. Check out the other one on my profile thingy, I'm semi-proud of it…

A wonderful fabulous amazing thanks to **PiFace314** for the inspiration.

I thought about putting Ken-chan in here, but I don't think he'd be caught dead hiding in the 4th Division… although it would have been interesting…

Anyway, thanks not only to **PiFace314** for reviewing, but also **Silhouette the SANVAE, Dark Angel Syndrome, and JoaNymAr12**. Thank you!

Oh my gosh, I was so excited when I opened my inbox and found all these review and favorite alerts. I'm so happy to see people seem to like this story so much!

Now then, who should be next? Any requests? I've already kinda drafted up the next chapter, but nothing is definite… especially with me… T.T

Oh, oh, oh! By the way! It hit me today who the winner should be! I got so excited, I've actually typed up the ending to the last chapter. I know, I know, don't count your chickens before they hatch, but this has nothing to do with chickens, people! I'm really happy with it, but like I said, nothing is ever definite with me… Are there any guesses who it could be? I doubt anyone would think _______ would win, but I'd like to see what you guys think!

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Nemu Kurotsuchi

**Nemu Kurotsuchi**

Nemu paused for a moment outside of the 11th Division, mentally analyzing all possible hiding locations. Eventually, she ran off to the 12th Division.

"_There's no helping it. 12__th__ Division is the most logical place, since there are so many different places I can hide."_ She decided as she arrived at the lab. Quickly, she opened the specimen cabinet, where dismembered body parts floated in jars. Without even flinching, she moved them aside and stepped into the space. She closed the door behind her and moved the jars so that they blocked her from view should someone open the cabinet door.

Nemu let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, then took out _Seireitei Communication_ and began reading.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me or kill me or anything unpleasant!

_I'M SORRY!!!_

I know a lot of you wanted Shiro-chan (I can't call him by his name when I'm not writing a story, and I don't know why. Very strange.) and Momo for this chapter, but for those of you who don't know, I'm not feeling so good right now. I want to write their chapter when I'm feeling well enough to think coherently. Again, I'm so sorry!

I've decided to save the last chapter for Yachiru and *gasp* a mystery guest! (Leave it to Yachiru to drag in a mystery guest! Who could it be?? It'll be hilarious, rest assured.)

Plus, thanks to all the little duckies who filled my inbox with review and favorite alerts! I appreciate it so much! I opened it and it was like a freaking flood of messages! Thank you!

Oh, and thanks very much to my lovely reviewers, **Kira michi, bandgeek9, kRyStAlt3aRz** (I had to check that about 4 times till I got it right! ^^;), **Silhouette the SANVAE, emily, EienSuzume, and JoaNymAr12.** Thank you!!!

So, anymore guesses on who's going to win? C'mon guys, I really wanna hear what you think! Even if it's something really stupid, like Aizen. Actually, he could probably use Kyoka Suigetsu to make the seekers think they had never seen him, and thus win the game! But still, he's a no-no in my book, so he shall not appear. In fact, none of the bad guys are in here, so you can forget that right now.

Thank you for reading! Please review!

P.S., Chapter 7 should be up very soon, as an "I'm sorry" present! And no, it shall not be Shiro-chan and Momo's, but someone... UNEXPECTED!

P.S.S., I think it's truly pathetic when the Author's Note is longer than the story…

Again, I'm so sorry! T.T


	7. Kisuke Urahara

**Kisuke Urahara**

Urahara amiably strolled along, not really paying attention when he bumped into people. He eventually reached his destination: Sokyoku Hill.

"Aah! Still the same from when I was young!" he reminisced out loud. He quickly looked around, making sure no one was there, slyly glancing around over his fan. Satisfied that no one was present, Urahara began to climb the sheer cliff. Reaching the small cave, he wiped off an imaginary bead of sweat. He strode into the cave, entering into his old training grounds.

Urahara looked around fondly at the cavern he had dug out when he had lived in Seireitei. He let out a content sigh at his own handiwork.

"Might as well go soak in the hot springs! No one knows about this place except me and Yoruichi." He talked to himself, "I wonder where she's hiding? Oh well, no chance of anyone finding me here!" and with that, he undressed and hopped into the steaming water.

* * *

Two short chapters in a row… What have I come to? I'm so sorry…

I'd like to thank **Miss Kioshi** for reminding me about Urahara's secret training ground in Sokyoku Hill. Thank you!

Thankies also to the always astonishing reviewers, **JoaNymAr12, bandgeek9, HEDGEHOGZ, kRyStAlt3aRz, emily, and Silhouette the SANVAE!** I love you all so much, cause you make me so happy! XD

(Please excuse the authoress for her extremely abnormal behavior, she just took some medicine that may or may not be past its expiration date. If she does not update in awhile, you know why)

Please review, and thank you so much for reading!


	8. Kenpachi Zaraki

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

Kenpachi was not one to play games. Anyone with half a brain knew that. So, why, for the love of sake, was everyone's favorite spiky-haired, bloodthirsty captain playing a game of hide and go seek? Well, it all started yesterday…

Flashback Time!

* * *

"_Ken-chan, Ken-chan, come help me!"_

_The squeaky voice of the small fukutaicho summoned the tall man to the front of the Division. He cast a bemused look down at the tiny girl before his eyes rested on the enormous package. It was a giant cardboard box, duck taped together and about as big as a house. Kenpachi raised a brow._

"_Yachiru."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What is this?"_

"_It's a box!"_

"_I realize that. What's the box for?"_

"_It's got a secret inside!"_

"_What kind of secret?"_

"_It's a secret!"_

_At this, Yachiru giggled. Kenpachi, however, frowned. He did not like secrets. Secrets were trouble._

"_What's the secret for?"_

"_For the game we're going to play tomorrow!"_

"_What kind of game?"_

"_Hide and Go Seek!" Yachiru shouted excitedly, clapping her hands together in childish glee. "And this secret is the prize for the winner!"_

"_Is it now?" Kenpachi asked, genuinely intrigued. What could something this big possibly be?_

"_Yeah! And since Ken-chan is Ken-chan, I'll give you a hint at what it is!"_

_And with that, the little pink ball of hyperactivity hopped onto Kenpachi's back. Leaning over so she was right next to his ear, she whispered, "It's something even Beardy doesn't have!"_

_Kenpachi's curiosity was now officially piqued. What could Yachiru possibly have gotten her tiny little hands on that not even Yamamoto-sotaicho had? Kenpachi was resisting the urge to take out his zanpakuto and cut the box to pieces to find the "secret" inside._

"_Can I have a look at it?"_

"_No way Ken-chan! If you saw it, it wouldn't be a secret anymore!"_

_And without further ado, "Ken-chan" was put to work lifting the box and taking it off to the never used 11__th__ Division office._

* * *

The mystery of the prize fascinated Kenpachi to the point that he decided to play without Yachiru's insistent whining. And this is why we now find our maniac swordsman wandering Seireitei, looking for the perfect hiding spot that he could fit his 6'6 foot frame into.

Let's just say he's not having a lot of luck.

"_Dammit!"_ he thought angrily as he once again tried to squeeze into a space much too small for his gravity defying hair. It irked him to no end that it was this hard for him to hide.

"_What kind of fucked up game is this, anyway?! Who runs from their enemies?! Hell, screw this! I'll find this 'Seeker' and finish him off myself!"_ Kenpachi decided, a crazy smile spreading across his face at the thought of bloodshed.

It was with this notion in mind that Kenpachi Zaraki began roving amongst the Divisions of the Gotei 13, looking for the Seeker.

This was also how he happened to get hopelessly lost.

And God help whoever got in his way.

* * *

This is dedicated to **JoaNymAr12**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Sorry, I couldn't wait for you to decide! I hope this was okay with you! ^^;)

As usual, my thanks to the always magnificent reviewers, **EienSuzume, AnimeLuver4everandevr, Silhouette the SANVAE, Lord Slayer, emily **(thank you, and your welcome!)**, HEDGEHOGZ, kRyStAlt3aRz, and JoaNymAr12!**

Oh, by the way, (thank you guys for bringing this up!) I meant to ask you all last chapter, but I forgot… Do you think Ukitake should make an appearance? I figured he'd be too sick to play, but what do you think? Review and let me know! …Please?

You'll notice I'm somewhat back to normal now. The medicine was a success! (As in, I didn't die from it ^^;) Which means... The Shiro-chan and Momo chapter is coming soon!!! Yay! X3

Maybe not the next one, but it will be soon! Are you as ecstatic as I am?!

Thank you for reading! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter… *blushes*

Please review! Thanks again!


	9. Jushiro Ukitake

**Jushiro Ukitake**

Ukitake let out a content sigh. It wasn't very often he was allowed out, and certainly not to play a game. But he wanted to play. He never got to have fun like this. However, there was something keeping him from completely enjoying playing "Hide and Go Seek." Actually, two somethings…

"Ukitake-taicho, are you feeling well? Should I got get an umbrella? No need for you to get sunburn!"

"No, no! Ukitake-taicho let _me_ go get an umbrella for you! Kiyone will just ruin it, I'm sure!"

"What?! I will not! This is Ukitake-taicho we're talking about! His well being comes first!"

Though he loved his third-seats (as he loved everyone in his Division), he had to admit that their constant bickering was sure to give them away if they hid with him. So, as their squabbling became more and more heated (as Ukitake knew it would), their attention was diverted from him. Quickly, he slipped away in a display of some very sneaky shunpo many would have thought amazing for the sickly 13th Division captain.

Now that he had given them the slip, he continued on his merry way. "Now then, where to hide?" It was then that a sudden blast of reiatsu slammed into him.

Ukitake frowned. Who would be that careless? There were innocent people around here! Turning the corner flashstepping, Ukitake found one Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Division, grinning maniacally.

"Hello there, Ukitake." Kenpachi smirked. And then his zanpakuto was out, and the fighting began.

* * *

Boy, I sure hope that caught you guys by surprise! I always wondered who would win, Kenpachi or Ukitake? Well, we'll find out soon enough, now won't we? ;)

Another thanks to the marvelous reviewers **JoaNymAr12, Silhouette The SANVAE, HEDGEHOGZ, EienSuzume, kRyStAlt3aRz, tonde014** (thank you, glad your enjoying it!), **and Lord Slayer.** You guys rock!

Now, I think next chapter is going to be everyone's favorite 3rd Seats! What shall they do, now that their captain's disappeared on them?

P.S., check out the Insane Army! I won't say anything else except to see for yourselves!

www . the insane army . proboards . com (Without the spaces. You'd think that'd be obvious, but with people like my mom in the world, I figured I should let you know.)

Please review! Any thoughts or ideas are welcome!

Next chapter's going to be up soon, I promise! Thank you for reading!


	10. Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki

**Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki**

"Ukitake-taicho has always liked me better!"

"Are you kidding me?! He hates you compared to me!"

Kiyone and Sentaro were once again arguing. It wasn't too difficult for those two to get started, especially when it came to their favorite subject, none other than one JushiroUkitake.

They still hadn't realized that he was long gone.

"Well, just the other day I helped Ukitake-taicho water his entire garden!"

"Yeah? Well I brought Ukitake-taicho tea from the living world and he said it was exquisite!"

Kiyone gasped. "Ukitake-taicho, he's lying, isn't he, Ukitake-taicho…?"

Silence greeted her words. Spinning around, the two third-seats finally discovered…

"UKITAKE-TAICHO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!" screeched the two at the same time, panicking. Turning so that they faced each other, they pointed at their counterpart and screamed, simultaneously, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Ok, ok, this is NOT a big deal… I'll call the 2nd Division, they can help, and they're, like, ninjas, right? Yeah, so I can get the ninjas to find Ukitake-taicho, cause ninjas always beat up the bad guy and stuff." Kiyone muttered to herself, eyes wide with horror at losing her taicho.

"What?! Ninjas?! We don't need ninjas, we need the 4th Division! They're healers, if they don't know how to handle a terrible situation like this, than no one does!" Sentaro retorted, as freaked out as Kiyone.

"Maybe we can get the 11th Division to help! They can kick the bad guys' butts!"

"You're not listening at all, are you? We also need the 12th Division, they can run tests and shit to find Ukitake-taicho!"

"But that Kurotsuchi-taicho is so creepy-" the rest of Kiyone's whine was cut off by loud footsteps coming rapidly towards them. Whoever it was was sending out a scary amount of reiatsu. They exchanged frightened looks before quickly ducking into the nearest door.

It was dark inside the room, wherever they were. They held their breath, hoping beyond hope the shinigami would pass and not bother looking. It was then that they heard the voice of the fukutaicho of the 1st Division directly outside the door.

"I could have sworn I heard people around here…" he was muttering. Quick footsteps could be heard moving away. Kiyone and Sentaro both let out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding.

"It sure is dark in here…" Kiyone mumbled, feeling along the wall for a light switch. Finally, her fingers found one, and switching it on, she blinked the pretty lights out of her eyes and gaped at the sight before her eyes.

It was a room full of nothing but tea, or anything to do with tea. A kitchenette was in the wall on the opposite side of the room, while the walls were covered in shelving that stretched to the ceiling. The shelves themselves held nothing but boxes upon boxes of tea, as well as many different tea pots that looked like they had been collected from all over the world. In the center of the room was a table with two mats to sit on.

Kiyone and Sentaro just stood there for a while, stunned by the sight of all this tea. Eventually, Sentaro voiced what they were both thinking.

"What… the… hell…?

* * *

I feel so bad… it's felt like ages! I'm sorry! T.T

I have no idea if a room like this exists, but seeing as how it's the mysterious 1st Division fukutaicho, there can be many secrets to him we have no clue about, leaving us create crap like this. Besides, Urahara has an underground training basement thingy! If he can have that, then by golly Chojiro (that's his name, didja know?) can have a room full of nothing but tea!

Anyway, as usual, thank you to the always magnificent reviewers (I feel like a broken record… wasn't it just last chapter that I was saying the exact same thing?) **HEDGEHOGZ, Yaoifangirl2013, Silhouette the SANVAE, JoaNymAr12, Lord Slayer, bandgeek9, laciecloud9, kRyStAlt3aRz, emily, Korumaru, and EienSuzume!** Thank you! You guys keep me on my toes, except when I'm walking on my hands, which in that case my fingers! Oh, err… ignore that last bit… I'm kinda tired… ^^;

So thanks for reading! I'm so excited, we're in the double digits now! (Leave it to me to be excited about something like that! XD)

Please review! Thanks again! Any thoughts on who's next??


	11. Hisagi, Iba, and Kira

**Shuhei Hisagi, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Izuru Kira**

"Great idea to hide in the Shinigami Men's Association Meeting Room, Iba!" Hisagi congratulated, while silently thinking to himself, _Though it IS in the Men's Bathroom…_

"Yes, I know! This way, not only will we win the prize and get some money back for our funds, but we'll crush the Women's Association! It's the perfect plan!" Iba laughed, enjoying himself immensely. The puny 4th Division kid who was seeking had no chance of finding them! The prize was theirs for the taking.

"Yes, but, Iba…"

"Yes, Kira?"

"Do we really have to dress like you? We're not in a meeting right now, after all…"

"What are you saying?! Are you trying to tell me that you find the uniform of the Men's Association embarrassing?! You're a man, Kira! Start acting like one and grow a backbone!"

"Err, alright…"

"Say it with conviction!"

Yes, SIR!!"

"That's better! Now, we should discuss some things, like what to do with the money we win."  
"But y'know Iba, Yachiru never said that the prize was money." Hisagi pointed out.

"It has to be money! And even if it isn't, we can always sell it for money! Either way, we win!"

Before either Kira or Hisagi could reply, they heard a flush from one of the stalls. They froze. They had no idea there was someone else in the bathroom when they decided to hide there!

Iba, being the fearless Men's Association president that he was, felt it would only be right for him to speak up. "Who's there?!"

The door creaked open, and out stepped Yamamoto.

"So-Soutaicho! My apologies, I had no idea you were in here…!"

Yamamoto peeked one eye open to leer at them. "What are you three doing in here and not working?"

"Ah, well, you see, soutaicho, we are participating in a game-"

"SHINIGAMI DO NOT PLAY GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamamoto roared, both eyes now wide open and glaring at them with fierce anger. The three scurried out the door as fast as their feet could shunpo them away.

Yamamoto let out a sigh and proceeded to wash his hands in the sink, humming a merry tune.

* * *

So… many… reviews… in such… a short… amount… of time…

*dies of joy*

THANK YOU ALL!!!

**EienSuzume, JoaNymAr12, Chillis, kRyStAlt3aRz **(I can finally type your name without looking! I'm so proud! X3)**, girlX901, Arcee-chan, HEDGEHOGZ, Cream** (Thanks for all those ideas!)**, bandgeek9, Silhouette the SANVAE, Lord Slayer, Moonlight-Milkyway, and emily! **Thank you all so much for reviewing last chapter! As a special treat (and cause I couldn't sleep) here's a new chapter just for all of you! (And whoever else happens to be reading this, but you didn't review, so you don't count!)

… I'm sorry, that sounds so mean, but it's true! Sorry! T~T

I sure hope this was another chapter to send you for a loop! I really wanted Yamamoto to make an appearance somewhere in here to get pissed at someone for slacking off and playing games...

Anywho, thanks for reading and please review! Suggestions are always welcome, especially now as I have no clue who's next! XD

Until the next chapter!


	12. Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise

**Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise**

"Shunsui-taicho, why are we doing this?" Nanao asked again for the tenth time. She had no idea _why_ her taicho had dragged them both into this pointless game, but rest assured, she wasn't go to stay in it for long. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Because, my lovely Nanao-cha-" His remark was cut off by a fan in his face.

"Please, Shunsui-taicho, just get to the point." Nanao said, glasses flashing dangerously.

"Uh, right, the point." Shunsui said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… that reminds me! Nanao-chan, do you know what the prize might be?"

Nanao sighed. Leave it to her taicho to change the subject. Though it did piss her off that Yachiru hadn't even shown _her_ what the prize is, she did know how much it had cost them. They were going to be repaying that debt until they were nothing but skin and bones.

"No, I don't know what the prize is. Whatever it is, it's expensive. That's all I know. But that doesn't matter!" She suddenly snapped, glaring at Shunsui. "Do you know how much paperwork we have left to finish before the end of the week?"

"Yes, yes I do." Shunsui replied, an amiable smile on his face as he continued to shunpoe, not looking Nanao in the eye. An obvious attempt to try and lie. It was one of Shunsui's downfalls. For all his lazy and easygoing ways, he couldn't lie to Nanao, no matter how hard he tried.

Nanao felt her eye twitch. "Shunsui-taicho, look at me and tell me how much paperwork we have left to do. Now."

Shunsui slowly turned his head in her direction, fixing his eyes on a point above her head. "We have… um… a lot of paperwo-" His head suddenly whipped around. "Ah ha! The perfect hiding spot!" And with that, he was gone.

"TAICHO!" Nanao shrieked. He was evading the question… AGAIN! He always did this when there was work to be done. Not this time. Nanao was determined to get him in his office and actually finish his paperwork on time for once.

She stuck to him like glue as he dashed like a madman across the Gotei 13. As he zigzagged, turning corners at speeds that sent spectators crashing into the wall, Nanao finally realized just where he was going.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ She thought as they turned the corner, finally spotting Shunsui's obvious hiding spot.

_The bar. _It made sense. The guy spent almost as much time there as he did sleeping on the roof of the 8th Division office.

She entered the bar to find it deserted, as it only opened in the late evening hours. Nanao tapped her foot impatiently. "Shunsui-taicho, I'm only going to say this once. Either you get out here right now, or so help me I will…"

That was when she heard a familiar chortle of laughter. Spinning around, she tried to locate where it was coming from. Finally, it hit her…

"SHUNSUI!" She shouted angrily, popping into the hidden room in the ceiling of the bar.

"Aah, my lovely Nanao-chan, come have a drink with me, why don't you?" Shunsui asked, a cheerful grin on his face, a bottle of sake in one hand, and a cup full of the alcoholic beverage in the other.

Nanao sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Not as funny as the others, or as climatic… Sorry, it was kinda rushed.

Anyway, as usual, a big thanks to **HEDGEHOGZ, kRyStAlt3aRz, Chillis, Azelf1717, JoaNymAr12, Cream (**Thanks for all the ideas, especially for those three doofuses! I was really stumped on what to do with them)**, Moonlight-Milkyway, Silhouette the SANVAE, EienSuzume, emily **(Thanks! Kurotsuchi would be quite interesting! XD)**, Yaoifangirl2013, LuvleeCookieChan, Lord Slayer, and Korumaru.** You guys all rock!

Now, about a certain chapter we're all looking forward to… yes, you know the one. Shiro-chan and Momo's chapter is all typed up and ready to go… however, one requirement must be met before it can be read…

WE HAVE TO REACH 100 REVIEWS!!!

I know, I'm evil and mean… sorry! Think of it as a reward for making this such a fun story for me to write! ;)

So, you have your mission: 100 reviews! You can do it! Go, go, go, go!

… please? ^^;

Until next chapter!


	13. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori

Finally… the chapter you've all been waiting for…

**Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori**

"Where to hide, where to hide, where to hide…?" Momo sang softly to herself as she cheerfully walked along. Behind her, Toshiro was quietly pondering on how the hell he had been dragged into this stupid, _childish_ game. When Momo turned around to smile at him, he was quickly reminded.

"Where do you think we should hide, Shiro-chan?" she asked.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, Bedwetter. And I don't care, I'm just following you." Toshiro retorted, mock anger in his voice. Momo knew it was all pretend when he acted angry at her, that's why she was so unafraid about teasing him.

"But Hitsugaya-kun, you need to get your head in the game! Aren't you curious about the prize?"

"No, Bedwetter, I could care less."

"Hey, I didn't even call you Shiro-chan that time!" she huffed indignantly, "And if you don't care, why are you playing?"

Toshiro was stumped. _Why am I playing? I mean, Momo asked me to, but I could have refused, I think… so then why…?_

While Toshiro was contemplating Momo's question, Momo had continued walking ahead of him. She suddenly clapped her hands together, startling him.

"Hinamori!" he yelled, more embarrassed then angry at being scared so easily. _And I'm the 10__th__ Division taicho_, he thought bitterly.

"I just thought of the perfect hiding spot! Come on, Shiro-chan!" she called over her shoulder, shunpoing away.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" he shouted after her exasperatedly. He knew she would never call him by his title, but he might as well tell her for appearances' sake. Sighing, he ran off after her.

* * *

Toshiro found himself staring into the Ukitake family gardens.

"Hinamori, you do realize where we are, right?"

"Yep!"

"So then, why the hell are we hiding in Ukitake's garden?"

"Just think about it! It's so pretty and big, there must be a million and one places to hide!" Momo replied happily.

Toshiro let out another sigh. Leave it to Momo to not bother thinking about the consequences. Didn't she realize this was trespassing? It was against the law, for crying out loud!

"And what if Ukitake catches us hiding in his garden?"

"He's so nice, I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

"Please, he's just a dimwit."

_Somewhere in Seireitei, Ukitake let out a great sneeze._

"_Don't let your guard down for a second!" Kenpachi smirked as he prepared to attack again._

"Hitsugaya-kun, that's not nice! Ukitake-taicho is a very nice man! I'm positive he wouldn't mind!" she replied confidently, striding into the beautiful garden. Toshiro followed right behind her, muttering under his breath.

"How about here?" she asked, pointing at a bush.

"No."

"Here?" A _flower_ bush.

"No."

"Here?" A fountain.

"What the hell?!"

"Well, you're the child genius here! You find a hiding spot!"

"Fine." Toshiro grumbled, storming ahead, Momo trailing amiably behind.

They eventually arrived at a footbridge over a crystal clear lake. Koi swam gently through the water as a breeze rustled the plants nearby.

"There." Toshiro said triumphantly, pointing at a willow tree so thick, someone could easily walk by and not see within its secretive branches. Perfect.

"Wow, good job Shiro-chan!" Momo said, plainly impressed as she walked through the curtain and into the quiet sanctuary within. Toshiro stayed outside for a moment, trying to control the blush threatening to take over his face at Momo's simple praise.

Momo's head popped out of the leaves. "Shiro-chan, you coming?" she asked sweetly.

Damn, here comes the blush again.

"Tch, for the last time, its Hitsugaya-taicho, Bedwetter!" he griped under his breath as he stomped past her and into the safe shadows of the tree.

Momo watched him for a moment, back to her, sitting at the base of the tree facing the lake. Confusion painted her features for a moment, until, slowly, a smile graced her lips. She crept up to him until she was right next to him. Bending down, she gave Toshiro a kiss on the cheek.

As expected, he exploded. "Momo!" he shouted, face as red as Renji's hair, eyes wide with shock.

She gave him a smile. "I know why your playing, Shiro-chan." she whispered softly, sitting down beside him and taking his hand in hers.

* * *

WOO! HITSUHINA FOREVER!!! XD

I hope that met everyone's expectations. Sorry if it didn't! Oh, and sorry for anti-Hitushina people, I didn't put a warning in the summary. Sorry! ;) (Totally doesn't mean it)

But, wow! Thanks so much to all those people who reviewed! This story went from about 83 reviews to 100 in less than 24 hours! Give yourselves a pat on the back **bandgeek9, girlX901, JoaNymAr12, Cream, Chillis, sallythedestroyerofworlds23, Azelf1717, sarah** (you reviewed twice! XD)**, I 3 kenpachi, cheese hole, Moonlight-Milkyway, Korumaru, Silhouette the SANVAE, and CrunchyCookieChan!** (you wouldn't be related to LuvleeCookieChan, would you??)

There sure were a lot of anonymous reviewers though! I wonder why…

Anyway, I've gotten several requests for Omaeda and Komamaru, so which do you all think should come next? And are there anymore ideas? If not, I'm planning on doing those two, Mayuri, and then finally Yachiru and her mystery guest. And then…

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

So, yeah, unless you guys can think of anyone else, this story will soon be coming to an end. Please review, and even if you don't, thank you so much for reading! :3


	14. Marechiyo Omaeda

**Marechiyo Omaeda**

Omaeda was munching on his crackers, crumbs flying everywhere as he walked through the 2nd Division.

"Hmm… Where should I hide? It's got to be good…" he mumbled to himself, crumbs sent soaring through the air.

He entered the kitchen. "May as well, it's better than a lot of places I can think of."

"It's the only place you ever think of." whispered a tiny voice in the back of his mind that Omaeda promptly crushed.

Looking around, the gigantic fridge he had bought for the Division a couple of weeks ago caught his eye. It was glistening in the corner, the sun making it look even more stunning than when he had bought it.

It was beautiful.

"The perfect hiding spot for me!" he said with a smirk. Omaeda walked up to the fridge and pulled the door open. Of course, it was well stocked, as he had ordered it to be. "But first, I'm going to have to empty it if I'm going to fit inside!"

Omaeda took out a leg of chicken in one hand and a lobster in the other, crackers left forgotten on the table, and, without further ado, began to stuff his face.

* * *

Alrighty guys, you know how it works!

Thank you **Moonlight-Milkyway, Korumaru, Silhouette the SANVAE, HEDGEHOGZ, Azelf1717, Joanymar12, bandgeek9, Chillis, emily (**Thank you! I love Hitsuhina too, in case you haven't noticed! XD)**, Lord Slayer, bleachigo, LuvleeCookieChan, kRyStAlt3aRz, and Yaoifangirl2013!**

Now then…

The next few chapters, like this one, are going to be freakishly short. That's not weird for me, but it's just a heads up. I have three chapters typed up and waiting to be uploaded, but I need some reviews for this chapter first. Is 5 fair?

Oh, and if there are no more suggestions for who to do, I'm going to proceed typing up the

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

I actually have everything all planned out, so I'd appreciate it if there were no more suggestions at this point. If they're really good though, I _may_ just use them.

And! If you haven't checked it out already, check it out now!

**w w w . t h e i n s a n e a r m y . p r o b o a r d s . c o m**

It's lots of fun, and I promise you'll love it as much as I do! ;3

Thanks for reading, and please review! You want that next chapter, don't you?!


	15. Sajin Komamura

**Sajin Komamura**

The gigantic captain of the 7th Division was walking along, nose twitching lightly as the breeze tickled his nose with scents.

_Why did Iba suggest I come this way to find a hiding spot? _he mused, looking around. There was nothing around here to suggest somewhere remotely interesting to hide in, behind, next to, or under.

He turned the corner. "Oh."

**Seireitei Dog Kennel **read the sign in front of the building in big, red letters. The distant sounds of barking met Komamura's sensitive ears. He let out a sigh.

This was just too cruel.

* * *

Poor Komamura! It was only while I was typing up this chapter that I realized I've been mistyping his name this whole time. How embarrassing! ^^;

Sorry for how short it was, this was the best idea I could come up with for him. Komamura's not high on my favorites list, sad to say... sorry!

A big, hearty thank you to **Joanymar12, HEDGEHOGZ, music4soul** (I'm still counting you two as one review, though! XD)**, Umiko** (Sorry, no Unohana or Isane, I have plans for those two. ^^)**, Korumaru, Silhouette the SANVAE, and Azelf1717!**

Ok, 5 reviews and then the next chapter comes up. Good luck!

And please please please _please _check it out!

**w w w . t h e i n s a n e a r m y . p r o b o a r d s . c o m**

It's so much FUN! You like fun, don't you? You like air don't you? You like lava lamps, don't you?? Then you'll love this site, trust me!

Please review, and even if you don't thanks for reading! Did you know almost 2000 people have read this story? I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! ^^

Until next chapter, which hopefully shouldn't be too long if you guys go on ahead and click the little green button down there! ;3 Lots of love!


	16. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

We find Mayuri angrily stomping around the 12th Division, muttering to himself.

"Where the hell is Nemu?! She took off without me, the little bitch!"

Without even looking up, he made his way into the dark space between two of the research buildings. He was soon shrouded in the shadows.

"I mean, really, just who does she think she is?"

It was then that a 12th Division researcher was walking by. Upon hearing his taicho's voice coming from the gloom, the shinigami let out a sigh. _Why me, why now, and why does he have to be in his hiding spot today of all days…?_

Nevertheless, the brave man stepped closer into shade. "Kurotsuchi-taicho…? I've got the data on the new breed of Hollows we found…"

"What are you looking at?! Can't you see I'm playing hide and go seek?! Get back to work, you lazy ass!"

The researcher scurried away, cursing himself for applying to the 12th Division.

"Hmph, kids these days." Mayuri grumbled. He then took out _Seireitei Communication_ and began reading.

* * *

Like father, like daughter, eh? XD

Big thanks to **EienSuzume, Azelf1717, Moonlight-Milkyway, emily, and Joanymar12!**

The next chapter is Yachiru and her Mystery Guest! We're going to need 10 reviews to get that one out, cause I'm super excited about it! Any guesses on who it could be? I personally think it's obvious, but maybe that's just because I'm the authoress? I'll let you decide! ;3

And PLEASE check it out! It's so much fun, I know you'll love it!!!

**w w w . t h e i n s a n e a r m y . p r o b o a r d s . c o m**

Yes, you know you want to. Just like you know you want that cookie in the cookie jar.

Now then, remember, 10 more reviews! Thanks for reading, and please review, for the sake of Yachiru and her Mystery Guest! XD


	17. Yachiru Kusajishi and Byakuya Kuchiki

**Yachiru Kusajishi and Byakuya Kuchiki**

Byakuya was calmly sitting at his desk in his office in the Kuchiki Mansion, working on his calligraphy. As his brush swept across the paper, the room shuddered, as if the mansion had been hit by a great force. Startled, he looked up, anticipating one of his men to knock on the door and inform him of the situation. When no one came, he dismissed it as his imagination and went back to his work.

Several moments later, the room shuddered again, only more violently so. The brush swept off the page, and the ink bottle fell over.

Byakuya frowned. What was the meaning of this? Surely by now the problem had been apprehended? Nevertheless, Byakuya strode out of his office, fully intent on seizing the intruder himself and punishing him or her for interrupting his calligraphy practice.

Walking down one of the corridors, another tremor rocked the house. The source seemed to be coming from this wall… but there was nothing here…

_Wait a minute!_ Looking around, Byakuya's eyes widened slightly when he realized which corridor he was in. _No, don't tell me… but they're supposed to be playing that ridiculous game!_

Storming up to where he knew the door was hidden, Byakuya took out Senbonzakura and proceeded to easily cut down the entrance. He walked into the secret room of the Shinigami Women's Association.

And stopped.

Before him were mountains upon mountains of candy. No, not just candy… marshmallows and cookies and cakes were all piled in huge heaps around the room. And in the middle sat one tiny fukutaicho.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, what is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked in what he hoped was a calm, level voice. Yachiru spun around. Her eyes were wide, her mouth split into a goofy grin, and her body was _vibrating_.

Yes, _vibrating_.

"BYAKUSHI!!" she shrieked, glomping Byakuya around the waist. The 6th Division taicho stiffened, unsure of what to do.

"Yes…?" he asked, confused. He had never seen her like this before. Sure, she was hyper, but never this hyper. How much of these sweets had she eaten already?

"Byakushi, Bya-kun, you gotta gotta gotta gotta play hide and go seek with me! You can even hide with me, ok?? I'll share my candy and we can play games and sing songs and eat candy and walk on the ceiling and make more tunnels under your house and play Candy Land OOH! Did I mention we can eat my candy??"

Byakuya stared at her stunned. Slowly, he stated, "No, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, I cannot play with you. I have too much work to do, and-"

"You don't have any work to do at all! You were playing calligraphy, I saw you!" she shouted at him. An extremely light blush dusted Byakuya's face. He had been found out! "Besides, I think you want to play."

"What makes you think that?"

"Cause I've got your scarf!" Yachiru giggled merrily, waving a piece of delicate white fabric in front of Byakuya's face.

Byakuya's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his scarf, worth 10 mansions in Seireitei, in the sticky hands of the little girl.

"Give that back this instant!" he snapped, losing his cool for the first time since he was a teenager.

"Nuh-uh. You have to play hide and go seek with me! Once the game's over, then you can have it back, okies Bya-kun??" Yachiru asked happily.

Byakuya let out a sigh. This was just not his day.

"Very well… I'll play hide and go seek with you." he gritted through his teeth, looking as if he was in a great amount of pain.

"YAY!" Yachiru screamed, jumping onto Byakuya's back. "Let's go, Byakushi~!"

* * *

Oh yes, Yachiru in a room full of candy, what a sight that must have been! XD

A heartfelt thanks to **Joanymar12, Azelf1717, Sakura2010-shs, Arcee-chan, Moonlight-Milkyway, Chillis, Lord Slayer, bleachigo, emily, Silhouette the SANVAE, bandgeek9, kRyStAlt3aRz, Critix, Korumaru, and HEDGEHOGZ!!!**

And now, finally,

**THE LAST CHAPTER!**

It's done. It's ready. And it's waiting…

No set amount of reviews this time! I'm so excited, I just want to hear your thoughts before I post it. I can't wait for all of you to read it, it's going to be stupendous, I promise!

And s'il vous plait, please, check it out! It's awesomundo!

**w w w . t h e i n s a n e a r m y . p r o b o a r d s . c o m**

Yachiru would approve, trust me! XD

And so, the story comes closer to its end…

Please review, and thank you so much for reading this till the second to last chapter! I'm so happy! ^^

Thank you all! You've made it worth it!


	18. Seek!

"6,998, 6,999, 7,000!" Hanataro breathed a sigh of relief. Stretching out the cricks in his body, Hanataro looked around. _I should get going._

And with that, he was off!

* * *

"Now where should I start…?" Hanataro pondered to himself, looking around the 11th Division for a clue as to where everyone had hidden. Turning a corner, he could make out faint voices ahead. He followed them, heart pounding.

"I'm telling you, I'm not gay!"

"Oh, please, cut the crap! You're as gay as a Froot Loop!"

"Froot Loops are a beautiful cereal!"

"My point exactly."

Hanataro found himself in front of a storage room door. He slowly began to turn the knob, so as not to alert them of his presence.

"Hey, do you hear some-"

The words never left Ikkaku's mouth as Hanataro stepped into the room. Silence stretched to infinity as the three shinigami stared at each other.

"Well, err… You've got to help me look now, please, if you would…" Hanataro said in his timid voice.

Yumichika sighed. "How ugly, we're the first ones found!"

"Is that true, boy? We're the first ones you found?"

"Umm, yes…"

Ikkaku let out a snort. "Fine. We'll help you look."

"Ok, thank you very much!" Hanataro replied, bowing low. He then turned to walk out the door, but not before tripping and falling flat on his face. "I'm ok!"

* * *

Yumichika had meandered next door to the 12th Division.

"Oh, poo, stupid Ikkaku, getting us caught with his loud, obnoxious voice!" he grumbled, flipping his hair as he huffed along.

"Ah, I see, so the watermelon harvest isn't looking as good this year, that's troubling…" a voice spoke. Yumichika jumped.

"Who's there?!" he called out, hand on his zanpakuto, ready to attack if necessary.

"Shut up, will you? I'm trying to read…" the voice replied in a harsh manner. Yumichika peered into the shadows of the two buildings. That voice sounded familiar…

"Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Yumichika called into the gloom.

"Yes, what do you want, you babbling buffoon? Didn't I tell you to go away?!"

Yumichika smirked. "Sorry,_ sir_, but you've been found!"

Mayuri sighed as he stepped out of the dark. "Very well. That was a pathetic excuse for a game, anyway. I have to go find my daughter, now."

And with that, he strode away, leaving Yumichika grinning with pride.

"I found one! Yay me!" he squealed. "This deserves some TLC~!"

And with that, he shunpoed to Shinigami's Health Land.

* * *

Ikkaku shunpoed across the Gotei 13.

"Idiotic Yumichika, with his damn high-pitched, girly voice…" he grumbled angrily under his breath. Loud, off-key singing met Ikkaku's ears as he passed the bar. He stopped, and listened closely.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight!" sang a woman's voice.

"Oh in the jungle, the peaceful jungle, the lion sleeps all night!" sang a man's voice.

Ikkaku grinned. He knew that voice. _Of course…_

Ikkaku sped his way over to the bar. He walked in and looked around. He waited…

"EeeeeEEeeeeEEeeebumbumbumbooway~!" And there it was.

He shot straight up from the ground and found himself in a secret room in the ceiling. There sat the laidback captain of the 9th and his fukutaicho, drunk as could be.

"Ikkaku! Come to join us, have you?!" Shunsui laughed, swinging a bottle of sake around as Nanao giggled hysterically.

"No, Kyoraku-taicho, I'm helping the seeker. You've just been found." Ikkaku smirked evilly.

Shunsui and Nanao almost instantly sobered up. "Oh my, well that's rather sad, isn't it?" Shunsui replied, looking crestfallen.

"We'd better go back to the 11th Division now." Nanao said crisply, all signs of ever drinking gone from her complexion as she got up and disappeared down into the bar.

"Aww, but Nanao-chan, we were having so much fun!" Shunsui whined.

A heavy book hit him smack in the face. "NOW, taicho."

"Very well, Nanao-chan." Shunsui sighed.

* * *

Hanataro walked cheerfully into the 4th Division. If there was one place he knew like the back of his hand, it was the 4th Division.

On his way down one of the halls, he saw a shock of red hair up ahead. Hanataro grinned.

"Renji-fukutaicho, found you!" he shouted, running over to Renji. Along the way, he tripped and fell into the wall.

"Shit! They said there was no way you'd be looking so soon…" Renji frowned, helping Hanataro back up to his feet. "I was just coming back from the bathroom, I knew I should have run for it…"

"You have to help me look now, Renji-fukutaicho." Hanataro reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know…"

A smirk crossed Renji's face before he walked away from Hanataro. Hanataro shrugged and continued on his way. Upon passing the men's bathroom, however, he heard loud voices stage whispering. He paused, positive they were familiar.

"Who knew Yamamoto-soutaicho could be so scary?!"

"I know! It's not like we were breaking any laws hiding in the bathroom…"

That did it for Hanataro. He burst into the bathroom to find Iba, Hisagi, and Kira huddled together in the far corner.

"Shit, he found us!" Hisagi cried, defeat written across his features.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?" Kira sighed.

"Hey! We are men! Men I tell you!" Iba roared, fist punching the sky.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Genghis Khan." Hisagi turned to Hanataro. "We have to help you seek now, right?"

Hanataro nodded.

"Ok, let's go, 'men'" Hisagi said sarcastically as he left, Kira hot on his heels.

Iba stayed behind, staring at the ceiling for a moment. Hanataro looked up at it as well, trying to see what had caught his attention. Suddenly, Iba shouted, startling Hanataro so much that the poor boy fell over into the sinks.

"AAH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that, the distraught fukutaicho was gone, leaving a very confused Hanataro behind.

* * *

Komamura sat amongst the dogs in the kennel. He blended in quite well, he had to admit, but still, it was a matter of pride that kept his captain's haori firmly set on his shoulders.

"I'm here to pick up Komamura-taicho's dog." _Oh no._

"Right in here, sir."

In entered the attendant and Iba. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes instantly came to rest upon his taicho's frozen form in the middle of the sea of dogs.

"K-Komamura-taicho? I didn't think you'd take me seriously!" Iba stuttered, shock printed all over his face. Komamura sighed. Well this _sucks._

* * *

"I wonder where everyone is…" Hisagi asked himself, peering around. Suddenly, an explosion came from behind him. Turning to see where it came from, he was surprised to find that, for once, it did not come from the 12th Division. No, this time, it came from…

"The 1st Division." Hisagi breathed as he rapidly shunpoed his way to the site of the accident.

Upon arriving, he found charred wood and metal everywhere. The air was scented with what smelt like a thousand different teas. He also found two bodies amongst the debris.

"Kiyone? Sentaro?" Hisagi asked.

"W-we didn't mean too!" Kiyone whined.

"It was an accident! In fact, it was all your fault!" Sentaro shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Kiyone.

"My fault?! It was-"

"Who did this?"

Turning, they found a livid Chojiro glaring at them, his reiatsu flaring around them.

"I asked, who did THIS?"

"It was him!" "It was her!" they replied in unison. They looked at each other, and without another word, they sped off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Chojiro roared as he shunpoed to catch up while Hisagi just stared dumbly after them.

* * *

Komamura wandered the 2nd Division. He had a feeling he'd find someone here. He could just sense it. Call it animal instinct.

As he passed the 2nd Division taicho's headquarters, he let out a giant sneeze. Ah-ha!

Quickly, he sent his nose to work. Sneezing, he entered Soifon's bedroom.

"I know you're in here." he growled. "I'm allergic to cats, so you may as well come out, or we can make this ugly."

A sigh. "The gig is up, Soifon."

"Should I dispose of him, Yoruichi-sama?"

"No, Soifon, let's just go quietly."

Suddenly, out of the collection of black cat dolls came a single, elegant black cat. And out from under the bed came the taicho of the 2nd Division.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Yoruichi asked sweetly as she bound gracefully away, leaving the two taichos to followed begrudgingly behind her.

* * *

"Where is Renji? It doesn't take that long for guys to piss, does it?" Rukia hissed, squirming to try and find a more comfortable spot.

"How should I know? Maybe he has a urinary tract infection." Ichigo retorted, uneasy with where this conversation was going.

"Maybe he's just so dumb, he forgot how."

"Maybe he can't figure out where to go."

"Maybe he doesn't know where to go."

"Maybe he-" Just then, the cabinet burst open, revealing a very angry Renji.

"I just got found by Hanataro, so you guys just got caught! And I can go to the bathroom perfectly fine, thank you very much." he grumbled, glaring down at the pair.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at Renji for a moment. In tandem, they turned to look at each other, and burst out laughing. Renji stormed out of the room, muttering something about "friends" and "vengeance."

* * *

Kira was running through the allies of the Gotei 13 when a wave of powerful reiatsu hit him. Gasping for breath, he pushed on, curious to see who could be fighting now of all times.

What a silly question.

Turning the corner, he found Zaraki and Ukitake going at it full on. Zanpakuto were out, and Ukitake's Shikai was released. Ukitake looked the worse for wear, sweat pouring down his face and coughing fits tearing his body. Nevertheless, he was holding his own against the 11th Division taicho very well.

"C'mon, sick boy, let's see what you can _really_ do!" Zaraki shouted, charging and swinging his sword at the frail man.

"Is that the best you've got?! And you call yourself a taicho?!" he mocked, pushing down with sword and reiatsu. Ukitake spun his sword, causing Zaraki to lose his grip for a moment and forcing him to pull back before he could strike again.

Kira, having once been apart of the 4th Division, knew Ukitake wasn't going to last much longer. Quickly, he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" he commanded his soul-cutter. Once his Shikai was released, he raced in between the two taichos and hit their blades until they were too heavy to be lifted.

"I'm sorry, Zaraki-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, but I'm afraid you've just been found. Ukitake-taicho, I will gladly escort you to the 4th Division. I know Isane-fukutaicho is there at the moment, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to care for your illness." Kira stated businesslike, trying to make it fast to get Ukitake far away from Zaraki as soon as possible. "Zaraki-taicho, I think it would be best if you headed back to your Division now."

"Tch, no one tells me what to do." Zaraki snorted, glaring down at him. Turning to Ukitake, he nodded. "Let's continue this some other time.

Ukitake gave a wane smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Urahara was soaking peacefully in the hot springs.

"Aah, now this is the life. I'd come back to Seireitei just for this."

"Too bad we don't want you here."

Urahara started. Squinting through the steam, he spotted a flash of red.

"Renji? How did you find this place??" Urahara asked, bewildered.

"Yoruichi brought me here." Urahara cursed under his breath. Damn her!

"Hey, is that Urahara?" Oh great.

"Ichigo, you too?" Urahara asked, getting very pissed. Oh, Yoruichi, you were going to pay for this…

"Yeah, me too. What about it?"

"Gah! Can't a man enjoy a soak in the hot springs anymore?!" Urahara shouted, standing up and sloshing his way over to his clothes.

"My, my, Urahara, I thought it was pretty warm in here." A playful, feminine voice called out from above him. Slowly, disbelievingly, Urahara looked up. There, sitting on top of a boulder, was none other than…

"Yoruichi!" Urahara shouted angrily, embarrassed as he ducked back down into the water as they all _laughed_ at him!

Oh, they were going to pay for this.

* * *

Rukia hurried along the 10th Division. Passing the office, she heard an ungodly roar come from behind its door.

"Sweet soul candy, what was that?!" Rukia shouted, drawing her zanpakuto and pointing it at the offensive door. Cautiously, she approached the door, ready to jump out of the way of an attack.

_Was that a Hollow? How did a Hollow get into the Gotei 13?_ Rukia's mind raced as she slowly slid the door back.

"Hello, is anyone there?" she called tentatively. Another snarl answered her, causing her eyes to race around the room, trying to pinpoint the creature.

It was coming from…

Underneath the desk?

And… was that a foot?

Rukia, feeling very foolish, sheathed her sword and approached the desk. Pulling the chair out from the desk, she found the lady who had got them all into this mess to begin with. Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho? It's time to wake up." No response.

Rukia sighed. Taking a deep breath, she yelled at the top of her voice, "MATSUMOTO!"

The response was immediate. Rangiku's eyes flew open. She quickly sat up and hit her head on the desk. "Eh, taicho, what's… Rukia-san? What are you… oh no!!" Rangiku cried, falling backwards onto the floor, in a "oh woe is me" pose.

"Found you, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Rukia laughed.

* * *

Soifon made her way briskly through the 2nd Division. She stopped in front of the kitchen. She knew _exactly_ where her fukutaicho would hide.

She kicked down the door. Just as she expected, Omaeda was asleep across the kitchen table, various food items, or, more accurately, what _used_ to be food items, scattered around him.

"Omaeda, what did you do with all our food?" she asked calmly, inspecting a turkey carcass.

Omaeda blinked an eye up at her. "Oh, hello taicho… I'm not feeling so well…"

"You think?! You ate ALL OUR FOOD!!!" Soifon shouted, pissed.

"Uh oh." Omaeda turned a beautiful shade of green before rushing out of the kitchen.

Soifon looked around at the chaotic kitchen once more before sighing and turning on her heel and striding out the doorframe. She was going to have to find someone to fix all this up. _Again._

* * *

Rangiku slumped through into the Ukitake family gardens. She had only heard Momo mention the gardens about a million times, so she knew the fukutaicho would've dragged her best friend here with her. Glancing around, she didn't bother looking in any of the bushes scattered along the path. Her taicho had more class than that.

_Although it would be cute to see those two snuggled up together in the flowers,_ Rangiku mused as she walked across a footbridge. She spotted the willow tree. Perfect.

She tried to peer into through the thick leaves, but to no avail. Then, she got an idea.

_If Momo's really in there,_ she thought with a smirk, _then…_

Taking a deep breath, Rangiku let out a loud sneeze that could have blown even Yamamoto over.

"Bless you!" a tiny voice called out from within the trees' protective branches.

"Momo!" hissed an indignant voice. Rangiku smirked. Bingo.

"There you two lovebirds are! C'mon, time to go back to the 11th Division!" she cried cheerfully, linking her arms through theirs and leading them away.

* * *

Rukia quickly made her way through the Kuchiki Mansion, heart pounding. _Nii-sama, where are you? _she wondered. She had already checked his office at the 6th Division, and the one here in the mansion. He was nowhere to be found. Not even his staff knew where he was. Which could only mean…

_Nii-sama's… playing!_ Rukia thought happily. Her adopted brother needed to lighten up and have a little fun every once in a while.

A quake rocked the house just then, causing Rukia to lose her balance. "What was that?!"

She raced along the hallways, trying to find the cause of the shuddering. Suddenly, a light bulb went off.

_The meeting room…_ she reflected, racing into the corridor it was hidden in. Rukia burst through the door, to come across the strangest sight the eyes could ever behold.

There sat Byakuya Kuchiki, taicho of the 6th Division, yellow bonnet perched on the top of his head, holding a cup of hot chocolate with a mound of mini marshmallows. Across from him, Yachiru had on a similar hat, only hers was pink and she was vibrating where she sat

Yes, _vibrating_.

"Oh nose! Shorty's here! We lost, Byakushi!" Yachiru pouted. She reached into her hat and took out a long, white piece of fabric. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Nii-sama, is that…?"

"Not another word, if you would please Rukia." Byakuya said, blushing ever so slightly as he snatched the delicate scarf from Yachiru's hands and wrapping it around his neck. "Come, let's go back to the 11th Division."

* * *

Just as Byakuya, Yachiru, and Rukia arrived in the 11th Division, so did Matsumoto, Toshiro, Momo, Kira, Yoruichi, Soifon, Omaeda, Renji, Ichigo, Urahara, and Hanataro. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shunsui, Nanao, Zaraki, Iba, Hisagi, Komamura, Kiyone, and Sentaro were already there, waiting for them to show up.

"Who was found last then?? Does anybody know?" Instantaneous arguing instantly began, everyone trying to have their voice heard.

Yachiru frowned. "No one knows? Well that's no good!" she huffed, placing her hands on her tiny hips, pouting her lips slightly.

"Kusajishi-san, may I make a suggestion?" Nanaoasked. Yachiru nodded. Nanao bent down to her level, whispering something in Yachiru's ear. Yachiru instantly perked up.

"That's a great idea, Four-Eyes!" She cried, clapping her hands with glee. "Ok, everyone! Follow me!"

Everyone shunpoed off after Yachiru. They soon found themselves standing in front of the 11th Division office. She opened the door and ushered them in. There, sitting in the middle of the room, was the prize.

"Four-Eyes said that is we split the prize between all of us, we'll all win! So that's what we're going to do now, ready?!" she unsheathed her zanpakuto (a first sight for many in the room) and cut open the box. The sides slowly, dramatically fell open. Everyone held their breath. Finally, the super duper awesome prize was…

"A SHOE?!"

There, majestically set in the center of the chaos of wrapping paper, was a giant pink and yellow clown shoe.

"Yup. Pretty cool, huh? Big Boobies told me all about this old lady who lived in a shoe, and had so many shinigami she didn't know what to do! It reminded me so much of us, I had to get one! I'm gonna put it in Bya-kun's garden so we can come play in it whenever we want!" Yachiru shouted excitedly, waving her arms around.

Slowly, the gathered group turned to glare at a certain fukutaicho.

"Eh heh heh heh… hey, guy, let's go out and get a drink, celebrate winning the prize, huh? Huh? C'mon you guys, no need to get violent! Guys? Guys…?"

In a flash of shunpoe, the mob of Death Gods chased Rangiku for the rest of the day, intent on cutting her into a million little pieces.

* * *

I **_lied_**! It's not over! Stayed tuned for the **Bonus Chapter!**

So, what did you guys think? Boring, cruddy, waste of your time? Lemme know so I can go crawl under a rock until I post my next story, okies? ^^

And no thank you note in this chapter, there's going to be one big one in the Bonus Chapter. In fact, there's going to be a few important notes in the Bonus Chapter, so all the more reason to keep your eyes open for it.

But thank you so much for reading! Please review, I want to hear what you think!

Lots of Love, and until next chapter, the official final chapter of Hide and Go Seek!

P.S., Look at it! Please! It's the second to last chapter, show some love and at least see if it's for you or not!

**w w w . t h e i n s a n e a r m y . p r o b o a r d s . c o m**

Because it's 100% insanely random, just like this chapter. A clown shoe, what was I thinking?? XD


	19. Bonus Chapter!

Yamamoto looked around the room. It was empty except for him and Unohana, who was smiling cheerfully at him in that gentle way of hers.

Yamamoto's eye twitched angrily.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL THE TAICHOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Isane leaned over the willow tree branch, trying to get a clear shot of a certain shinigami couple.

_Ugh, why did Unohana-taicho send me to take this picture? It's so wrong, I'm invading their personal space, I shouldn't be doing this…_ Isane thought frantically, nervously lining up the camera so that it had Toshiro and Momo clearly in sight.

Once she had the picture, Isane breathed a sigh of relief and shunpoed out of there as fast as she could.

* * *

Unohana quietly made her way to the 9th Division. Knocking quietly on the door, her summons were instantly answered by Hisagi.

"You have the picture?" he asked in a whisper.

"Do you have the make up?" Unohana replied with a question of her own.

Hisagi held up a plastic grocery bag filled with lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and other cosmetics.

"Good. Here's the picture, use it wisely." Unohana took the bag out of his hand and replaced it with the extremely cute picture of Toshiro and Momo holding hands under the willow tree. "Nice doing business with you, Hisagi-fukutaicho. And thank you."

Hisagi smirked. "No, thank _you,_ Unohana-taicho."

* * *

The next day, _Seireitei Communication_ had its cover page dedicated to the Gotei 13's newest couple. A small insert at the bottom of the page read: photograph courtesy of Rangiku Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTO!" could be heard all the way to Rukongai District 80, both directions.

Coincidentally, Rangiku's sake would be frozen solid for the next 5 months, as well as her shampoo being replaced with maple syrup and her pink obi sash magically turning orange, her least favorite color.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night extremely hot.

_Stupid dad, did he turn down the thermostat to try and save money again? He's going to kill us all, it's a freaking sauna in here!_ he grumbled to himself as he made to get out of bed. Only, he fell face first into the floor, not being able to move his feet. Or the rest of his body, now that he thought about it.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo was now wide awake. Looking down, he found his entire body enveloped in bubble wrap. Tight. There was only one person who could have done this…

"URAHARA!"

* * *

Tucked in bed, Urahara smiled in his sleep as he turned over. Just wait till Yoruichi woke up…

* * *

Nemu sighed as she folded up the newspaper. She had been waiting for an awful long time now, had they even started playing yet…?

Suddenly, Nemu heard the crash of a door as it hit the wall. Her father's angry voice reverberated in the small cabinet.

"NEMU, GET OUT HERE NOW! THEY STOPPED PLAYING THAT RIDICULOUS GAME _FOUR_ DAYS AGO!!"

Nemu sighed once again as she stepped out of the cabinet to face her father's wrath. _So much for playing…_

* * *

END!!!

I hoped that cleared up some things. I figured Nemu would win, because she'd be hiding inside the 12th Division and let's face it, not many people have the stomach to go in there.

And yes, Hitshina to finish it off. I couldn't help it, I'm sorry!

So, yes, it's officially the end. This was my first multi-chapter story, and I'm so happy so many people liked it. Looking at the review count right now, it's at 194. That is so awesome, you have no idea how happy it makes me. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, without you, this was going to be a 6 chapter thing. Now look at it, this is the 19th chapter! So, the last thank you note. This goes to everyone who has reviewed these last few months. Thank you **Joanymar12, EienSuzume, Miss Kioshi, PiFace314, sarah, Sakura2010-shs, LuvleeCookieChan, fuzzibunniez, blacksand1, tonde014, Korumaru, Dark Angel Syndrome, Silhouette the SANVAE, emily, Kira michi, bandgeek9, kRyStAlt3aRz, HEDGEHOGZ, Lord Slayer, Animeluvr4everandevr, i 3 kenpachi, laciecloud9, Yaoifangirl2013, bleachigo, Moonlight-Milkyway, Cream, Arcee-chan, girlX901, Chillis, Azelf1717, CrunchyCookieChan, cheese hole, sallythedestroyerofworlds23, music4soul, Umiko, Critix, Hazel Eyes401, Ladiie-Angeliie, Necros348, and Takamasu.** You made this happen!!!

Now, onto important things… like new stories? I'd like to hear your suggestions. I was thinking of a spin-off featuring the Espada and the Vizards (separately, of course), but I figured that'd just tire out the idea and get boring. Maybe a nice, healthy game of Tag? *insert evil smirk here* For those of you into Hitsuhina (like me! X3) I've been thinking about doing an AU fic featuring those two and a few of other couples, revolving around band life. (As in _playing_ in a band, with instruments... just to let you know! XD) I've read some fics on here similar to that, but they're all discontinued. I can't get the idea out of my head, so let me know what you all think! I need new stories to write, I'll go crazy with my overactive imagination!!

Thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed (again! ^^;). This was so much fun to write, and I can't wait to get started on the next. Review and let me know. Even if you don't, thank you for reading! Lots of Love,

Feronia

P.S., It's the last chapter! Do it for me, please??

**w w w . t h e i n s a n e a r m y . p r o b o a r d s . c o m**

FIN!!!


End file.
